Retail header displays are difficult to hang properly and require excessive hours in labor to install. It is difficult to achieve a straight, smooth and aesthetically pleasing display. Graphic panels installed in current in-use systems do not line up and are difficult to install. Other issues with known systems include material not properly fitting the display; misalignment of graphics; loss of security of graphics due to not fitting tightly and correctly; unsightly fasteners through material into the supporting rack system to hold the display in place that negatively affects the graphic image; limited ability to light the graphics; ungainly and unsightly installation and maintenance; and potential safety issues.